Juliet, I'll Do The Stars With You Anytime
by phantomlimb21
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been paired together to do a dialogue for English class. It's a romantic tragedy and what's worse is that Arthur would actually use those exact terms to describe his feelings for Merlin
1. Fight Or Flight

"You should really watch where you're going there, mate!" Merlin yelled out at the arsehole jocks that had knocked him into the lockers; knocking all his books and school work to the ground. He mostly meant this comment at the one with the blonde hair, whom he didn't even have to name because everyone in this school knew who those locks belonged to.

Will winced and helped Merlin pick up his things.

"They think they're so fetch. Just you wait and see, Mer, they'll find that they peaked in high school and that's all they ever were."

"Stop trying to make fetch happen, William," Merlin said, smiling because Will always knew what to say to make Merlin feel better.

They both stood up and hurried off to first period; dearly not wanting to be late. Their English teacher wasn't the meanest but she certainly was one of the strictest. Merlin and Will quickly took their usual seats side by side. The classroom quickly filled up. The woman herself, Ms. Blake, held a hand up and the whole class fell silent.

"Today, I am going to choose your partners for the assignment we are going to be doing for the play Romeo and Juliet. As of now, we've read to the scene where Romeo has met Juliet and they've professed their love for each other. I shall be allowing you and your partner to choose whichever dialogue you prefer from the play. You're to perform the dialogue for class. Failure to do so shall result in not only an F for a project grade but I shall also ring up your legal guardian and have a, shall we say, friendly chat."

The whole class collectively gulped. Ms. Blake smiled to herself.

"Come now, children, this assignment shouldn't be too hard. I'm not asking for an Oscar worthy performance, but do give it your best."

Ms. Blake then started assigning partners, so the whole class deemed it safe to talk and stared to chat amongst themselves. Merlin turned to Will, eyes wide with worry.

"I hope she lets us be partners."

"Relax, Merlin, we're top in her class, of course she'll let us be partners."

At that very moment, Ms. Blake came by and pointed at Will and said "William, you're with Mer-no, scratch that, you're partnering up with Lancelot. Merlin, you'll go with the crowned prince himself."

She said that last part with such heavy sarcasm that on any normal day Merlin would have chuckled to himself and clapped for her mentally; but not today. Merlin looked up in horror as he saw Will collect his things, smile encouragingly and trade places with none other than Arthur Pendragon, quarterback for the high school football team and all around tool.

"No," Merlin said without thought.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked as he sat down next to this insufferable know-it-all. He just knew Ms. Blake was going to refuse to let him partner up with Lance so of course she'd chain him to this twit.

"No, we're not partners. There's got to be a mistake. I refuse to be partners with the likes of you."

"Oi! Just who do you think you are? It's not like I want to be partners with you either. How am I supposed to focus on this ridiculous assignment when not only do I have a match this Friday but you've got the most ridiculous set of ears I have ever seen?"

Merlin's face flushed red and he clenched his teeth as he said "Fuck you."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief and then sneered at him and said "Fuck you."

To this day no one really knows who started it but either way, both boys tumbled to the ground as they tried to punch each other. They were pulled apart respectively by their friends, yet both Merlin and Arthur still spewed insults at each other. Arthur ended up with a black eye and Merlin got a split lip. Both of them had to have a chat with the principal about the disciplinary rules there at Albion High. Thankfully, neither of them was expelled nor suspended. However, they were sent home that day and given a shitload of detentions and it involved cleaning up all of the classrooms in the school for a month straight. The principal also phoned their households. Both boys winced at the idea of the reprimands they'd be facing when they got home. Not only that, but Ms. Blake refused to assign them different partners and even went as far to imply that due to the fight, she'd be focusing on their performance more than any of the other students'.

Merlin and Arthur both sat outside the school doors; waiting to be picked up by their guardians.

"This is complete bollocks," Merlin said as he blearily looked at the sun on this chilly spring day.

"I'll say. They didn't even give me ice for the eye," Arthur said, shifting his legs as he crossed them.

Merlin turned his gaze towards Arthur and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're an arsehole."

"You don't say. And what are you, a saint?" Arthur said with a raised eyebrow and a glare.

Merlin rolled his eyes and took his backpack off and fished for his book. Once he finally retrieved it, he took it out and picked up where he'd left off. He'd only been reading it for twenty seconds when he felt the weight of someone's gaze on him. He looked to the side to see Arthur studying him.

"What?" He asked feeling annoyed.

"Huh. I could've sworn your ears were far bigger than that. However, it seems your ears are no match for those saucers you call your eyes," Arthur said with a smirk.

"Do you want to have another go because I swear, if that's what you want-"

"No no no, Merlin, you've clearly proved you can hold your own and I'd rather keep the other eye bruise free."

Merlin huffed and said "Then?"

Arthur studied his face and then looked out at the parking lot as he said "Never mind."

He tried, he really did, but Merlin couldn't help but be curious.

"What do you mean never mind?" He asked, setting the book down hastily on his lap.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"Curious now, are we? Well it's nothing you need to worry about, just a thought."

Merlin gritted his teeth. Arthur seemed to have that effect on him.

"Just tell me," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"I had just realized you're not the person I always took you for. Maybe you're not Ms. Blake's lap dog and a gigantic wanker. Well, actually, you're still a completer wanker but you did get in a fight with me willingly and most men wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, well I'm not most men. And for the record, you're the wanker in this relationship," Merlin said as he picked his book back up.

"Relationship? I don't remember ever asking you for your number let alone if you'd like some dinner."

Merlin burned holes into the pages of his book as it took everything in his power to not grab said book and slam it upside Arthur's head.

"You know very well what I meant by that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I do, but how I do love to see you squirm," Arthur said with a lazy grin.

It was at this moment that an old beat up red Volkswagen showed up. Merlin got up and tensely walked over to the car. Arthur squinted at the windshield and saw it was an older man picking Merlin up. He'd make a joke about it but he thought better of it.

"Oi! But I will need your number if you plan on actually doing this blasted project."

Merlin scoffed in disbelief and yelled out his mobile's number. Arthur typed it into his cellular and then mockingly waved Merlin goodbye. Merlin flipped him off through the open window which made Arthur laugh even though it hurt to.

It was in this moment where he was left alone that Arthur collected his thoughts. There was something about thoroughly annoying Merlin that made Arthur feel so alive and made his blood sing with anticipation. Merlin was definitely not the person Arthur mistook him for yet he was the person Arthur yearned for. The fact that Merlin had got him in the eye shocked him completely and forced him to accept that in a sense, Merlin was his equal. He was Arthur Pendragon and he'd been taught how to win a fight since he was 3. Yet this scrawny, pale boy with the too big ears and too blue eyes landed a punch.

Too blue eyes? What. Arthur thought as he realized that yes indeed, he had actually thought that about the boy he had picked a fight with over an hour ago. Arthur shook his head as if he could shake off these thoughts.

A car honked and Arthur looked up to see Morgana sitting in the front seat of her B.M.W waiting on him. Arthur sighed as he grabbed his stuff and got into his sister's car.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10-," he began.

"He's at an 8," Morgana said interrupting him.

Arthur sighed.

"Oh, you look awful," Morgana said as she tentatively touched his black eye.

Arthur hissed in discomfort.

"That's a lie, I always look amazing," Arthur said as he turned to look outside the window.

Morgana rolled her eyes fondly and turned the car onto the road. Arthur leaned his head against the window hoping he'd die before he reached his father's offices.


	2. FatherSon Bonding

The ride home was a long one. The air in the car held traces of the bitter scent of disappointment and peppermint and this did nothing to lift Merlin's spirits. They finally arrived at their small yet cozy cottage that lay near the woods. Most people lived in the suburbs part of Camelot but Gaius was never one to follow trends.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Merlin asked as he kept his eyes glued to the windshield.

Gaius just unclipped his seatbelt and walked to the cottage; not a word to be heard. Merlin sighed in frustration and laid his head on the car's dashboard. He stayed like this for about five minutes until he was spooked by a knock on the car door's window. He looked up to find Gaius standing there holding a slab of steak in one hand and a rake in the other. Merlin rolled down the window.

"Now you mustn't think that all's well and forgotten. As punishment, you're to rake every leaf from this driveway. I expect to see it spotless. You're also to tell me in explicit detail what happened today and why. Now come along, we haven't got all day, put this on your face," Gaius said as he covered Merlin's entire face with the cold piece of meat.

Merlin groaned.

Meanwhile…

It was freezing in Pendragon Corp. Whether it was because Uther himself was a cold manipulative person or because the A/C was broken was entirely up to opinion; either way, Arthur was quivering and he didn't care for it. Morgana led him past the glass doors and up the elevator to Uther's personal office.

Arthur gulped as the doors opened and he was confronted with the sight of his father standing rigidly by his lit fireplace. Instantly Arthur straightened his back and held his head high; just like he'd been taught since infantry. Morgana rolled her eyes at this obvious attempt of manly bravado and opted to sit in one of her father's office arm chairs.

Arthur curtly walked over to his father; awaiting his punishment.

"I do not care why nor how you were involved in that skirmish at your school. I do, however, care that you are clearly on the path to tarnishing the family name!" Uther barked as he turned to face his son.

Arthur refused to cower to the presence of his father's looming authority.

"Father, it was foolish of me to involve myself with-,"

"A Peasant!" Uther said, interrupting Arthur.

Arthur paused a bit there but continued on.

"Uh, yes, it was a mistake for me to have a row with this-this boy but I assure you, father, I would never soil the family name. I let my temper get the best of me, something that will surely never happen again," Arthur said sternly.

He was mentally berating himself for his earlier behavior and now standing in front of his father, this daily habit was made worse.

"Arthur, you must remember we come from a very admirable lineage. Our ancestors were kings, lords and governors. We are wealthy but we make our own wealth. You know what is expected of you. Do not disappoint me, Arthur."

Arthur nodded his head glumly as he accepted his fate. This was a usual occurrence, as was Uther's speech about their great royal lineage.

"One day, you yourself will be head of this law firm. But until you prove that you are worthy and capable, I'm afraid you'll have to face the consequences. Give me your credit card."

Arthur pulled out his wallet and handed his father the black card. Uther snatched it from his grasp and put it on top of his desk. He then went back to looming at Arthur.

"Leave me," Uther said, turning to back to the fireplace dramatically.

With his arms crossed behind himself, Arthur bowed his head and moved to leave. Morgana mouthed sorry but Arthur didn't pay her any mind. He had just thoroughly disappointed his father and he had never done that before. He had just pressed the elevator button when Uther said "Oh and Arthur?"

"Yes, sir?" Arthur inquired, already boarding the elevator.

"See to it that this never happens again."

Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgement but he doubted Uther saw for it was in the moment that the elevator doors shut close, obscuring Uther's view of his son. Arthur sighed because he was pretty sure he was going to be getting into more fights; especially if Merlin was involved.


	3. Well You're Quite The Prat

Merlin had raked **every leaf **in sight and had just got out of his shower, when his mobile rang. Thinking it might be Will calling during their lunch period, Merlin picked up without hesitation.

"Hullo Will."

"Will? Cheating on me already, are we?"

Merlin held the mobile away from his ear in disgust. Of course it would be this tosser calling him.

"Merlin, dear, I hope you realize that I'm a very serious monogamist and I shan't take kindly to being tossed aside just like that. How's the lip?"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked to his room for some semblance of privacy.

"It's fine, I put steak on it and I'd rather be shot in the face than date a great big prat like you. And Will is my best mate and whom you share English and Math with," Merlin retorted as he sat down at his desk and turned his computer on.

"Oi! Have some respect! A prat is the last thing we Pendragons are! And what kind of person puts steak on their wounds? I'm fine, thank you for not asking"

"Oh, Pendragon, you say? Then I apologize most profusely. I didn't realize you were a royal prat. What are you, sixtieth in line for the throne? And I didn't ask because you obviously got the best medical treatment available to man. Royal prats such as yourself need that sort of thing," Merlin said mockingly.

Arthur chuckled despite himself. Merlin scrunched his nose in confusion and surprise.

"Did you just-,"

"Come now, Merlin, we all slip up, don't be rude. Ahem, so how're we going to do this thing?" Arthur asked, changing the topic.

Merlin drummed his fingers against his desk, something he always did whenever he was in deep thought.

"Hmm, well we could always Skype and practice our scene like that. Have you any idea what scene you'd prefer to do?" Merlin asked thoughtfully as he opened his email and started absentmindedly deleting emails from colleges he'd never even heard of.

"Ugh, I'd have to Skype you? Talking to you via mobile is vile enough as it is and now I'd have to see your face? I'm starting to wonder if I really do need this project grade," Arthur said sarcastically as he made himself comfortable on his own bed.

Merlin scoffed in fake disbelief.

"Ouch, what a low blow," Merlin said, his sarcasm so incessant it was basically daring Arthur to outdo him.

"Love, you haven't felt my low blow," Arthur said in an entirely uncalled for husky voice.

Involuntarily, his body shivered at that voice. Merlin sat there flabbergasted. He kept opening his mouth to say something back, say something witty but no sound came forth. Arthur grinned like a madman as he pressed a bag of ice to his eye. Merlin decided the best course of action was to completely disregard the comment.

"So um, I think it best that we do the first scene; the confrontation between Mercutio and Tybalt? It's only fitting seeing as how the first thing we ever did when we met was insult and then viciously attack each other."

"And clearly I won," Arthur said, quirking a brow even though Merlin couldn't see.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"Listen here, clotpole, we both need this grade, so be serious."

"Okay-okay," Arthur said into the mobile as he stared at his ceiling.

"So as fitting as the scene between Mercutio and Tybalt would be, I'd rather do the scene where Benvolio consoles the broken hearted Romeo who is honestly just whining. No doubt, you would best play Romeo seeing as how you both share that trait. It would be a realistic performance because you've obviously gotten your heart broken countless of times," Arthur said with a smirk.

Merlin was well aware Arthur couldn't see him but he still sneered at the insult.

"You really are quite the prat."

"So you've reminded me incessantly during the duration of this conversation. Haven't you any new insults?" Arthur asked, knowing full well how annoyed Merlin felt on the other line.

"Then I guess this conversation is over."

And with that, Merlin hung up and threw the mobile at his bed. He was beyond irritated and he didn't quite know why. Merlin had faced many annoying arseholes but Arthur was something entirely different.

Entirely refreshing, a voice in his head said unhelpfully. He ignored this voice and continued to check his inbox.

Arthur on the other hand, laid in his bed smiling to himself. He'd stare at the mobile and smile to himself in amusement. He tried to be bothered by Merlin's obvious over reaction but truth be told, he found it all rather…cute.

That snapped him out of whatever that was. There was nothing cute about Merlin and that was the end of that. He pressed the ice down a bit more firmly, as if the ice could stop him from over thinking things. It did not but the slumber he fell in did.


End file.
